1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a motor manufacturing method and, more particularly, to a method of inserting a coil into a motor core.
2. Description of Related Art
When manufacturing a motor in which a coil is inserted into a slot of a motor core such as a stator core, a rotor core, or the like, a method of inserting the coil is very important. Accordingly, conventionally, various kinds of methods and apparatuses for inserting the coil have been proposed.
When disposing a group of coils having a plurality of phases in the stator core, it is necessary to overlap a portion of a coil end portion of each of the coils with other respective coils. Accordingly, the coil end portion of each of the coils is deformed outwardly to a substantial degree, in order to avoid the other phases. At this time, when a coil end portion which is longer than necessary exists, the overlapping portion of the deformed coil end portion becomes larger than is necessary.
Protrusion of the coil end portion and the overlapping portion in the coil leads to an increase in a size of an entire part in which the coil is incorporated in the motor coil and, by extension, a size in an axial direction of the entire motor is also increased. This problem occurs in the same manner even in the case that the motor core is a rotor core, in addition to the case described above of the stator core.